Little lover
by Marriot-chan
Summary: Tezuka se ha hecho pequeño x culpa de cierto experimento y Fuji tendrá que cuidarlo hasta que encuentren una cura, sin embargo, él odia a los niños XD FujixTezuka Strongest pair y otras
1. Chibi Tezuka

**Little Lover**

(FujixTezuka)

08 de Mayo de 2006

**Capitulo 1: Chibi Tezuka**.

-Syuusuke, sí tienes tiempo, me gustaría verte después de la práctica, hay algo que tengo que decirte...-

Qué lejana sonaba ahora la voz del capitán en ese momento.

El entrenamiento había terminado y todos estaban reunidos en los casilleros, sin embargo, algo "malo" había pasado.

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-

Una voz infantil resonó en todo el lugar.

Ocho titulares de Seigaku acababan de presenciar algo que era físicamente imposible. Admiraban boquiabiertos a un pequeño niño de cuatro años..., tal vez ese hecho no pasaba a mayores sino fuera por que ese niño hacía un minuto que no lo era y por qué además no era otra persona más que Kunimitsu Tezuka.

-¿Tezuka-kun se hizo pequeño?- preguntó Eiji boquiabierto y abriendo aún más los ojos, como si estuviera viendo una ilusión.

Era gracioso verlo.

La ropa le quedaba enorme; apenas si su cabeza sobresalía del abrigo, los lentes le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz; sus ojos miel se habían aclarado demasiado, casi rayando en verdes, su cabello se había vuelto más alborotado y tenía casi la tercera parte de su estatura normal.

Momoshiro no pudo aguantar más

-¡Es tan lindo!- gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre el niño para abrazarlo. Lo estrujo entre sus brazos y restregó su rostro en la mejilla del niño.

Tezuka comenzó a reír

OMG! De verdad se veía tan lindo, tenía un encanto especial, pero ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

El resto de los titulares se acercaron a Momoshiro para ver de cerca al niño. Una botella tirada en el piso -en el lugar donde antes estaba Tezuka- llamó la atención de Kaoru. El recipiente tenía un líquido de color naranja y por el olor, parecía ser jugo de zanahoria

-Inui-senpai, no tienes nada que ver con lo que le pasó a nuestro buchou¿verdad?-pregunto inquisitoriamente

-ah...- balbuceó. Todos al instante voltearon a verlo, incluso el niño que sonreía inocentemente colgado del cuello de Momoshiro.

-¿Inui-senpai?- preguntó Ryoma, alzando una ceja

-ah...-carraspeó- les juro que no tengo nada que ver.

-mmmmmm...- todos lo miraron feo, sin creerle.

Inui se defendió y explicó

-¡es cierto! Yo no se lo di, ni siquiera sé que tomo, esa botella es de la profesora Sumire, creo que la olvidó y cómo no tenía etiqueta alguna de "jugo x súper revitalizante"pues creo que la ah de haber tomado por error...-

-mmmm?- todos miraron sorprendidos al niño

Chibi-Tezuka sonrió

-¿Tezuka-kun, te sientes bien?-

El sub.-capitán miro al castaño, que no le respondió.

-a ver Momoshiro, dame al niño-

Tezuka cambio de brazos, pero en cuanto el otro lo tomo, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse

-va empezar a llorar- avisó Eiji

-¿Qué hacemos?-

Oishi alejó al niño de sí, como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

-BUUUAA!-

El llanto afloró, todos-menos Oishi-se tapaban los oídos para protegerse.

-dame al capitán, Oishi-senpai, tú no sabes cuidar niños-le recriminó Momo en lo que tomaba al chiquito, que cambió automáticamente su llanto en una sonrisa al estar en sus brazos

-valla, Momoshiro tiene un encanto especial con los niños-dijo Kawamura

-COF, es que ya tengo experiencia, COF¿verdad Echizen?-

-mpf...-bufó el otro, mirándolo con ojos asesinos-cállate

Todos rieron Inui se acercó al lugar donde la botella "con jugo de zanahoria" estaba tirada en el piso, la examinó con cuidado

-¿Crees poder arreglar al capitán, Inui-senpai?- preguntó Kaoru que se colocó a su lado.

-bueno..., no sé, tengo que preguntarle a la profesora Sumire qué era lo que tenia en la botella...-

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con el buchou?-

Todos guardaron silencio, Kawamura tenía razón.

-no podemos dejar que nadie se entere..., además, si se lo decimos a alguien¿quién nos va a creer?

-su familia no debe verlo, me imagino que lo reconocerán-

-pero no creo que vayan a pensar que es Kunimitsu-kun-

-obviamente-

En lo que Kawamura, Oishi, Inui y Kaoru discutían, los otros seguían admirando al niño.

-no sabía que Tezuka-kun fue tan lindo cuando era joven-comentó Eiji, con los ojos llenos de brillo.

-sí, muy lindo-respondía Ryoma que no parecía nadita contento, prácticamente asesinaba al niño con la mirada

-¿te pasa algo, Ryoma?- preguntó Momo

-no que va- se giro molesto

-¿estás celoso, pequeñín?-

-no lo estoy- se sonrojó- por cierto Fuji-senpai, tú no haz dicho nada...-

Quién sabe por qué, pero todos automáticamente guardaron silencio y voltearon a verlo.

El ojiazul fijo su mirada en la verdosa del capitán.

-me gustaba el Tezuka "normal"..., detesto a los niños- sentenció sin alguna emoción en su voz

(... Silencio incómodo)

-ah bueno... Ya tomamos una decisión- hablaba Inui- Alguien se tiene que quedar con el niño en lo que encuentro una cura o algo así- decía mientras tomaba al capitán de los brazos de Momoshiro para colocarlo con cuidado en el piso-a ver, pequeñín, no puedes ir a tu casa, pero puedes irte con cualquiera de lo aquí presentes.

Todos hicieron fila de forma horizontal frente al buchou e Inui, éste comenzó a señalarlos y a "presentarlos"-

-¿Con el feo sub.-capitán Oishi que te hizo llorar?-

El chico sonrió nerviosamente pero Tezuka ni siquiera lo miro.

.¿Con el adorable Taka-san que te dará de comer Sushi hasta reventar¿con el simpático Eiji-volteretas con quien pasaras momentos de diversión¿con el tierno de Mamushi que te rascará la oreja para dormir? (todos pensando ¿y cómo sabe eso?) ¿Con el carismático de Momoshiro con el que te estabas riendo¿con el lindo de Ryoma que tiene un gesto de "no te metas con lo que es mío"? (Ryoma¡¡Inui-senpai!) ¿o con el sádico aborrece-niños de Fuji?-

El chiquillo -ignorando a Oishi que estaba derrumbado en una esquina- miró a cada uno de los "candidatos", analizándolos cuidadosamente

-mmmm...-Fuji giró y tomo su abrigo, listo para ponérselo e irse a casa, pero unas pequeñas manos aferradas a la tela se lo impidieron..., Tezuka lo había escogido a él.


	2. Recuerdos

**Little Lover**

(FujixTezuka)

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos**

-¡No!-

Fuji jaló con fuerza su abrigo, pero Tezuka no lo soltó.

Era algo cruel? Ver como Fuji lo rechazaba y el pequeño niño, con sus ojos llenos de un extraño brillo, no "se daba por vencido".

-¡Esta decidido!-hablo animado Inui, sonriendo nerviosamente. Tratando de interrumpir la embarazosa escena donde Fuji ahora quería arrancarle a Tezuka el pedazo de abrigo.

Todos captaron al instante el mensaje.

-¡Tengo que ayudarle a mi padre en el restaurante!-

-¡Mis zapatos nuevos! ¡Tengo que ir por ellos!-

-¡Vamos Ryoma, tenemos que tragar!-

-¡Fushuuuu!-

En menos de 30 segundos, los titulares tomaron sus cosas y pusieron a práctica el dicho "patitas pa' que las quiero", dejando completamente solos a los dos chicos.

Fuji soltó un suspiro de resignación. El niño le sonrió y se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡Senpai! ¡Senpai! ¡Senpai!- decía animadamente

-¡No, no, no! ¡No hagas eso!- pidió el otro, tratando de zafarse de aquel abrazo, pero el chamaco lo sujetaba firmemente, así que harto de la situación, le grito.- ¡YA BASTA, TEZUKA!-

El niño abrió sus ojos al más no poder. Fuji lo miraba como si de verdad hubiera hecho algo malo y el tono con el que le había gritado no le gustó nadita. Sus ojos verdosos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas; el prodigio se mordió el labio inferior, anticipando lo que vendría.

-Snif... Snif...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAA!-

Otra vez comenzó a llorar y el ojiazul se desesperó más.

-¡No, Tezuka, no llores!-pidió lastimeramente, agobiado de escuchar los chillidos que le lastimaban los oídos y que se escuchaban a 2 cuadras a la redonda. Lo único que se le ocurrió para callarlo fue abrazarlo.

Refugió al niño en su pecho y el llanto se detuvo enseguida.

-senpai...?- preguntó, aferrando sus manos a la camisa del chico.

El otro negó con la cabeza

-No... Vamos en el mismo curso y se supone que tenemos la misma edad- respondió

Tezuka ensanchó sus ojos y se separó

-Ah... Perdón. Hizo una reverencia- lo siento mucho, pero no... Lo recuerdo.

Syuusuke abrió sus ojos.

-¿Tezuka-kun? ¿No sabes quien soy?-

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-Nop... Cuando me dijeron que tenía que quedarme con alguien, sentí un extraña necesidad de estar contigo- dijo, con las mejillas algo rojas.

Fuji también se sonrojó. Soltó un leve suspiro y posó sus manos en la cara del chico.

-Bueno... Aunque ya nos presentaron... Soy Syuusuke Fuji y siento haberte echo llorar- decía mientras limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que había en sus mejillas, mirándolo fijamente- estás hecho un desastre- agrego sonriendo.

Como Tezuka se había encogido, la ropa le quedaba enorme y la arrastraba. Hizo varios dobleces al pantalón para que ya no lo pisara e hizo lo mismo con la tela de la camisa y el saco (¿?) del uniforme.

-Así esta mucho mejor, no?- dijo una vez terminado el trabajo. El menor asintió.

El ojiazul miró a su alrededor. El casillero de Tezuka seguía abierto..., las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, no? Nunca pensó lo que le pasaría cuando lo vio "normal" y hablo con él por última vez.

_Recuerdo._

-Ayyyy se me hace tarde!-

Syuusuke corría como loco por los pasillos de la escuela, por andar chismeando con Kawamura, se le hizo tarde para entrar a su clase.

Tezuka, que estaba entrando a su salón lo vio pasar como un rayo a su lado

-¡Fuji!-

El mencionado volteó y se detuvo en un instante, trotando en su lugar

-¿Qué paso ?- preguntó curioso.

-Syuusuke, si tienes tiempo, me gustaría verte después de la práctica-las mejillas del chico se tiñeron levemente de rojo mientras hablaba- hay algo que me gustaría decirte...-

El otro sonrió

-¡Claro capitán! Nos vemos después que ya es tarde- respondió muy feliz y sin más que decir, se echó a correr, con el corazón palpitando de emoción.

El ojimiel lo vio alejarse a prisa, mirando alegre como corría desesperado.

-Syuusuke... -comenzó a susurrar, sujetando su ropa del lado izquierdo, a la altura del corazón-tú me...-

-Tezuka-san, es hora de entrar al salón-

Un señor de edad avanzada lo veía curioso, sujetando una taza de café. El chico calló de golpe

-Lo siento profesor- hizo una reverencia y entro al aula, sonriendo levemente avergonzado de que el profesor hubiera escuchado todo.

_Fin del recuerdo_

Cerró el casillero del capitán y a punto de cerrar el suyo también, algo le llamó la atención. Una pequeña bufanda de color verde que había tejido para...alguien, que en ese justo momento lo miraba, con sus ojos verdes completamente dilatados. Iba a ponérsela él, pero desistió en la idea.

-La necesitas más que yo- sonrió mientras se la acomodaba en el cuello con cuidado. Tezuka se sonrojó- hace frío allá afuera- habló, extendiendo su mano.

El niño la acepto, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

Ambos chicos salieron de los vestidores y se fueron juntos. 30 segundos después, unas cabezas se asomaron entre los matorrales: eran los demás titulares que tenían la vista puesta en ellos.

-Aaahhh... Que extraña escena...- susurró Eiji.

-Tezuka-buchou parece hermano de Fuji- habló Taka-san.

-Y sus ojos se hicieron verdes...- comentó Oishi, rascándose la barbilla

-Se ve muy lindo, como para comérselo a besos- dijo Momo, ilusionado- ¡lástima que sea tan joven!.

-¡MOMOSHIRO!-le recriminó Ryoma, mirándolo con ojos asesinos

-¿Qué?- pregunto confuso, poniendo gesto inocente- me gustan jóvenes pero tampoco soy pederasta...- sonrió picaronamente- ¡No estés celoso, Ryoma!

Eiji, Kawamura, Oishi se le quedaron viendo. Echizen entrecerró sus ojos, jurándose que ese "mocoso" se las pagaría..., aunque fuera Tezuka Kunimitsu.

-fushuuu...- Kaoru se limitó a mirarlos irse, al igual que Inui, quien tenía cuaderno y pluma en mano, ésta última completamente estática, por que al fin de cuentas, no sabía qué datos podría anotar.

Los titulares los vieron alejarse poco a poco, hasta que ambos chicos se vieron como dos manchas al final de la calle, sin ninguno atreverse a comentar o hacer algo más.

Syuusuke miraba con la vista perdida el camino por donde andaba, reflexionando. Sentía claramente el dulce calor de la pequeña mano aferrada a la suya y eso en vez de agradarle, le entristeció

Uno de sus grandes anhelos siempre había sido irse caminando con Tezuka, agarrados de la mano. Tener la sensación de sentirse protegido, seguro..., cosa que le dolía no tener. ¿Y si Tezuka no regresaba a la "normalidad"? ¿Qué era lo que le tenía que decir y no le dijo? Un remolino de ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza, nublándole la vista y lastimándole el corazón.

-Fuji-chan-

Un débil y tímido jalón a su mano lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa Tezuka?-

El ojiverde lo miro con sus ojos ensanchados, como si fuera un perro hambriento que ve un pedazo de carne -cosa que le comenzaba a incomodar-

-Fuji-chan... Quiero unos dulces, ¿me puedes comprar unos?-

-No-

Fue lo primero que contestó el otro. Tenía motivos importantes para llegar rápido a su casa y ya era un poco tarde. El niño ensanchó aún más sus ojos y agachó la cabeza, como si hubiera dicho algo malo

-Ah..., perdón- susurró, clavando su mirada en el piso.

Syuusuke se mordió el labio. No podía negarle nada a ese niño, al fin de cuentas -tuviese el cuerpo que tuviese- era Tezuka Kunimitsu. Su capitán en el equipo de tennis. La persona por la que sentía un profundo respeto y... ¿Por qué no? La persona que quería.

Fin del capitulo.

Hola! Ah... No sé, ¿estoy bien? ¿Les gusta cómo quedo este episodio? Es un poco confuso, pero estos cabos sueltos poco a poco se irán uniendo. De verdad me sorprende la respuesta que han tenido con el fic, me emociona mucho, Gracias x leer!

Be my chocolate!


	3. Gomitas relax

**Little Lover**

(FujixTezuka)

(Por alguna fecha de Marzo del 2007)

**Capítulo 3: "Gomitas relax"**

Famosas por sus altísimos niveles de azúcar y por "su sabor frutal simplemente irresistible", o al menos eso era lo que decía en las envolturas.

Y era lo que siempre escuchaba Oshitari cada vez que Gakuto solía comprárselas.

-Yushi!! ¡Vallamos a la tienda!

-¿Eh? El chico lo miro con cara de aburrición- ¿Ya vas a comprar esa porquería de nuevo?

Gakuto solo le respondió sacándole la lengua.

Dos estudiantes de Hyotei caminaban a lo largo de la avenida principal. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro y uno de ellos no paraba de dar saltitos.

-Ya Gakuto, cálmate-

-Yushi! No seas amargado- se quejó el menor- Quita tu cara de pocos amigos y mejor come una gomita- sonrió, ofreciéndole una bolsita. Oshitari le dio un zape

-Si ya tienes tus gomitas ¿Para que quieres más?-

El otro solo soltó una risita

-Por que quiero…-

……….

-Tezuka, ya estate quieto- gruñó Fuji totalmente desesperado pero el niño hacía caso omiso, corría de un lado a otro riendo sin parar y empujando a la gente que ante esto, miraba de una forma asesina al ojiazul, por no controlarlo.

Habían llegado a una calle llena de distintas tiendas. Al parecer el lindo, amable y obediente Tezuka había quedado atrás. Ahora estaba insoportable y el otro no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Metros más atrás, 2 chicos asomaban su cabeza por una esquina, mirando atentamente el desorden que ocasionaban por la calle los antes mencionados.

-¿Por qué tenemos que seguirlos?- gruñó uno

-Por que me da la gana, si quieres tú vete-

-Ah bueno, entonces me voy- suspiró, comenzando a irse pero el otro lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Claro que no te irás, menso! Esta es nuestra misión, debemos de cuidar al capitán-

-¿Cuidarlo de qué?- dijo una voz ajena a esa conversación.

Oshitari y Mukahi veían a Momoshiro sujetando a Ryoma mientras se mataban con la mirada.

-¿Acaso su capitán tiene problemas con algo?- preguntó Gakuto levantando las cejas curioso.

-No es algo que le interese a Hyotei-

-Oh, claro que no nos interesa…, bueno, no a nosotros exactamente, pero a alguien de nuestro equipo sí- contestó mordazmente Oshitari mientras un brillo malvado cruzaba sus lentes momentáneamente y guardaba su celular que había ocupado segundos antes.

-Yuuuuuushi! ¡Otro de Seigaku esta por allá! Iré a investigar-gritaba el peliguinda que ya estaba alejado unos 20 metros sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta cuando se movió.

"_No importa"_- pensó Momoshiro- _"De todos modos no reconocerá a Tezuka- buchou, aunque lo vea al lado de Fuji"_ Pero Ryoma la tenía que regar susurrando algo que Oshitari escucho como "ni que fuera a descubrir el secreto del capitán".

-¿Secreto? Vaya eso suena interesante- sonrió maliciosamente y se echó a correr.

-Híjole, Ryoma…- para esto, Momoshiro veía al mencionado con un gesto indescriptible pero con el claro mensaje de "eres un idiota" en la cara- mejor le hubieras dicho que Tezuka-bochou …-

-¿Tezuka qué…?-

Como traído por el mismísimo diablo, o más bien por cierto tensai de cabello azul que le mando un mensaje, Atobe Keigo hizo su aparición, logrando que Momoshiro y Echizen se paralizaran completamente.

-Respóndeme- insistió el peligris de mal modo- ¿Tezuka qué?-

Pero fue inútil por que ambos chicos tomaron sus cosas y salieron despavoridos. El capitán de Hyotei chasqueó la lengua y se echó a andar.

-Vamos Kabaji, tendremos que averiguarlo por nosotros mismo-

Y como siempre un _"usu"_ se hizo escuchar por su acompañante.

………………….

El "maldito mocoso", o al menos como Fuji llamaba internamente al capitán se detuvo de golpe enfrente de una vitrina. Tenía los ojos como platos y a punto de escurrirle saliva por la boca. Apenas dio un parpadeo cuando el niño entró como rayo a la dulcería, llevándoselo casi a rastras.

Si es cierto que hay un infierno en la tierra para cada quien, sin lugar a dudas ese era el de Fuji. El establecimiento estaba lleno de niños corriendo y gritando por todos lados a causa del consumo exagerado de azúcar. Tezuka lo jaloneó hasta donde había una gran bola de niños arrebatándose pequeñas bolsitas de color verde chillón.

"_Nuevo sabor limón picosito"_

Ese era el letrero que se encontraba justo arriba de ese alboroto…, ni tardo no perezoso Tezuka se lanzó a la caza de un par de bolsitas, golpeando a otro niño en el ojo con su codo para poder lograrlo. El tensai se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar el llanto del pobre niño; tuvo que pellizcarse para evitar soltar una carcajada a todo pulmón.

El buchou salió de entre la bola de niños con 5 bolsitas del nuevo producto; para conseguirlas tuvo que pellizcar y morder a otros niños… pero no le importó. Lo primordial para Fuji era salir del lugar lo más rápido posible para evitar a las madres histéricas que chillaban por obtener la cabeza de aquel que había osado de lastimar a sus críos (hasta eso, Tezuka había tenido el estilo necesario pata evitar ser descubierto por sus victimas) Pagaron y salieron de ahí cuando alguien los detuvo de golpe, unos pasos delante del local.

-Fuji-

-Mukahi-

El peliguinda estaba justo enfrente del tensai, sin embargo, su atención se centraba en el niñito que estaba a su lado, babeando una bolsita de gomas. Gakuto puso los ojos como plato, se acomodó de cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura de Tezuka.

-¿Esas… son…las…nuevas…gomitas…relax?- preguntó emocionado. El otro asintió

-Pero ya no hay, tendrán hasta pasado mañana- agregó, babeando más la bolsita.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- al más puro estilo holywoodense, Gakuto soltó un grito con todo el dolor de su alma, muchas personas que estaban ahí voltearon a verlo; Tezuka comenzó a reírse y el ojiazul quería morir de vergüenza ya que estaban dando un espectáculo de primera, así que una descabellada solución ocurrió por su cabeza.

-¡Ten! Ya no grites. Pidió, dándole una bolsa de gomitas que le arrebató al niño de la mano. Ahora fue el castaño quien comenzó a chillar estruendosamente, junto con el peliguinda que también gritaba pero de emoción.

-¡Debería darte vergüenza, mala madre!- chilló una señora regordeta que le dio un bolsazo a Syuusuke en la espalda- ¡Mira que arrebatarle las cosas a tu hijo!-

-¡PERO SEÑORA!- El ojiazul estaba boquiabierto- ¡Usted no entiende!-

-¡No, que va! ¡Como si lo que acabara de ver fuera alucinación mía!-

Oshitari Yuushi veía la discusión a una considerable distancia, grabando todo con su celular. La verdad estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reírse como loco, aunque le costaba muchísimo ya que el prodigio de Seigaku estaba rojo por la ira, gritándole a todo pulmón a la señora gorda (quien tampoco paraba de gritarle) y Gakuto hacía caras graciosas para tratar de calmar un poco los lastimeros llantos del niño…

-¡Tezuka buchou!-

Dos chicos pasaron silbando a su lado. Momoshiro corrió a tomar a Tezuka en brazos, tranquilizándolo un poco. Ryoma, por su lado, trataba de sujetar a Fuji con todas sus fuerzas ya que el antes mencionado estaba a punto de írsele a golpes a la señora que no paraba de darle de bolsazos. Tal vez la situación hubiera tenido tintes catastróficos si un policía no se hubiera acercado a ver el alboroto (prácticamente se los iba a llevar a los separos para bajarles un poco los ánimos, pero Momoshiro y Ryoma tomaron a Fuji y a Tezuka de las manos y huyeron de ahí, esquivando a tanta gente como fuera posible, rogándole a todos los santos habidos y por haber que no los atraparan, jurando que si se salvaban de esa, ya no se atascarían tanto de comida)

-Espero que no me hayas llamado en balde, o te arrepentirás, Oshitari…, verdad, Kabaji?-

_-usu-_

-Oh, llegas inmediatamente cuando se trata del capitán de Seigaku, ¿no, Atobe?- preguntó mordazmente

-Estaba por aquí-contesto el otro, mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas- aunque todavía no me has respondido…-

-¡Capitán!- Gakuto se acercó hasta ellos- a que no sabes la noticia de la que me acabo de entera- dijo con una sonrisita en la boca. Ambos lo miraron con interés, el peliguinda estaba a punto de brincar como loquito.- Al parecer, el querido capitán de Seigaku no es tan santo como creemos

-¿Qué?- Atobe frunció el ceño

-Ja, ja, ja, ja…, si hubieras llegado unos minutos antes, lo hubieras visto… _¡__Kunimitsu Tezuka tiene un hijo!___

-Gakuto, ya deja de tragar esas porquerías que siempre compras, te están pudriendo el cerebro- contestó cínicamente el capitán- ¿De dónde sacas eso?-

-Por que ellos lo dijeron cuando estaba ahí en la bola…-contestó el chico con cierta molestia- escuché un "pobrecito, Tezu-chan" y "no podemos dejar que nadie lo reconozca" y mira que yo lo vi de frente y era el mismísimo Kunimitsu Tezuka, aunque sin su cara de amargado y todo lindo mil…-

Oshitari revisó inmediatamente su celular y miro el video que había grabado antes, le puso pausa justo cuando enfocó la cara del niño… y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver que lo que había dicho Gakuto era cierto. Le enseñó el video a Keigo y tuvo la misma reacción que él.

-¿Tezuka Kunimitsu tiene un hijo?- susurró incrédulo.

Fin del capitulo.

Hola a todo mundo (suspiro) Ah, quería actualizar esta fic en el cumple de Fuji, pensé que sería algo bonito, sin embargo ya no me dio tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones al respecto

Gracias por leer!

Marriot


	4. La ruptura del encanto

**Little Lover**

(FujixTezuka)

(23 de Octubre del 2008)

**Capítulo 4: "La ruptura del encanto"**

Momoshiro, Ryoma y Fuji (que iba siendo arrastrado por Echizen) no pararon de correr hasta que llegar a la casa del primero; Tezuka, que iba siendo cargado por él, reía feliz de la vida y el camino de lágrimas en sus mejillas casi no se veía.

Cuando entraron a la casa (donde no había nadie), Momoshiro miró por última vez a la calle y cerró de un portazo. Los tres estaban sin aliento y apenas si podía estar de pie, tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos antes de poder hablar… y Takeshi fue el primero que lo hizo, aunque bastante molesto

-¡¿Qué diablos fue todo eso, Fuji-senpai?!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-No paso ni una hora y haz hecho que el problema crezca enormemente ¡si Ryoma y yo no te seguimos, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado!-

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa!- se defendió Fuji, enojándose- ¡Por si no lo notaste, yo fui la victima!-

Ryoma y Tezuka miraban la discusión con algo de indiferencia. El más grande, que ya conocía la casa de Momo a la perfección y no quería escuchar la pelea, tomo al capitán de la mano y se lo llevo de ahí; los otros dos ni se dieron cuenta.

-¡Hyotei sabe algo! ¿No te da miedo que el tipejo ese de Atobe empeoré la situación?-

Aún en la cocina se escuchaban la discusión, pero las voces se amortiguaron cuando se cerró la puerta. Echizen seguía tomado de la mano al niño y por alguna razón sintió que se le revolvían las tripas. La mano del capitán se sentía muy cálida y la verdad es que siempre había deseado tomársela aunque fuera una vez, solo para saber que se sentía. Tezuka Kunimitsu siempre había sido alguien importante para él, el ejemplo a seguir, el rival a vencer…

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador, esperando encontrar algún postre para dárselo al niño, pero la voz de éste lo sorprendió

-Ryoma-kun-

El chico volteó a verlo, con los ojos como platos

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-El chico raro de lentes lo dijo hace rato…, el de todos ustedes-

Echizen suspiró. Por un momento pensó que el capitán había sido capaz de recordar quien era, a pesar de lo que había pasado, pero se desilusionó muchísimo, sin saber muy bien por qué…

-¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó el niño, con cara de preocupación.

Ryoma se conmovió. Sonrió ligeramente y se agachó para estar a la misma altura que el capitán.

-Tezuka-bochou sigues siendo tan amable como siempre-

-tú también lo eres- sonrió el niño

-bueno- siguió hablando Ryoma, mirando de nuevo al refrigerador- Hay yogurt de durazno y fresa… ¿Cuál prefieres?-

-Durazno…-

-Momoshiro come bebés ¿sabes? Yo que tú no me acercaba tanto a él…- finalizó el otro, con un ligero toque de veneno en sus palabras. El niño no entendió absolutamente nada.

………….

En la residencia Tezuka, el teléfono sonó.

-¿hola?-

-Buenas tardes, con Kunimitsu Tezuka, por favor- habló una voz algo desesperada

-Kunimitsu no esta en casa-

-disculpe, ¿con quien hablo?-

-Soy su padre-

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que comenzaron a gritar.

-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TEZUKA TENGA UN HIJO?! ¡YO PENSÉ QUE TENÍA UNA BUENA EDUCACIÓN PERO AHORA VEO QUE NO ES ASÍ! ¡QUE DIOS LO PERDONE POR SER TAN MAL PADRE!- y sin más, colgaron.

El señor se asustó tanto que brincó y se separó del teléfono unos dos metros, sin embargo la voz había sido bastante audible y todos en la casa escucharon los gritos.

En menos de 10 segundos, la madre y el abuelo del capitán aparecieron en escena

-¡¿Qué Kunimitsu qué….?!- preguntó horrorizada la mujer, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado

-¡¿CÓMO PUDO ESE CHIQUILLO HABER MANCHADO EL HONOR DE LA FAMILIA?!- vocifero el anciano, a punto de escupir sangre del enojo

El padre de Tezuka buchou no supo contestar…, tomó de nuevo el teléfono y marcó al celular de su hijo; sus esfuerzos serían completamente inútiles, pues el celular, al igual que todas las cosas del castaño, estaban guardadas en su locker en los vestidores del club.

………………….

-Vuelvo a repetir que siempre que se trata de Tezuka Kunimitsu, te pones muy mal, Atobe- habló el tensai de Hyotei, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltarse a reír a carcajadas. Gakuto que estaba al lado del peliazul, también lo veía con cara divertida, aunque se ocupaba más por comer las gomitas que había "ganado".

Ore-sama tenía la cara roja por la ira y parecía que iba a matar al primer infeliz que se le pusiera enfrente

-No puede ser- masculló- NECESITO hablar con él… ¿Cómo es que tiene un hijo? Eso es inmoral-

-Ay Atobe, haces un escándalo por nada, el que lo estés acosando no significa que te vaya a hacer caso, así que mejor dejado tranquilo- habló sarcásticamente el peliguinda, pero la mirada fulminante que le lanzó su capitán lo hizo palidecer- Pero quien sabe, puede que le guste que lo acosen….-

-Vámonos Gakuto, dejemos al capitán solo, necesita reflexionar este asunto… por cierto ¿Para qué le dijiste eso a sus padres? ¿Qué tal si no lo sabían?-

Atobe no contestó nada, simplemente hizo una rabieta y se fue de ahí, seguido por Kabaji quien llevaba sus cosas.

Gakuto y Oshitari intercambiaron una sonrisa burlona.

…………………………….

Hasta que Momoshiro no descargó todo el enojo que tenía dentro por todo lo que había pasado, no dejo de gritar. Fuji que tenía toda la cara roja por hacer lo mismo, también estaba ya cansado. Tuvo que ir Ryoma a callarlos por todo el escándalo que estaban haciendo…

-Ya dejen los dos de pelear, ¡lo pasado, pasado! ¡No hay nada más que hacer!- hablo energéticamente. Los otros dos solo intercambiaron una ligera mirada de odio

-Bueno…, lo siento Fuji-senpai, pero es que…aunque Tezuka-buchou se haya transformado en niño… ¡sigue siendo Tezuka buchou! Le sigo teniendo el mismo respeto y aprecio que cuando era normal- habló Momoshiro algo dolido- No comprendo por que tú lo tratas diferente…

Fuji sintió una punzada de culpa y remordimiento.

-Lo siento mucho…- se disculpó- pero es que no puedo evitarlo, no soporto a los niños… se que sigue siendo Tezuka, lo sé…pero no es la forma en que lo quiero ver…

Ryoma y Momoshiro se quedaron en silencio, incapaces de decir algo.

-Pero trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda y cuidaré de él…- agregó, haciendo una reverencia ante ellos, tratando de disculparse.

Los otros dos sonrieron, ya que esa disculpa era suficiente para ellos.

Ya había atardecido y el prodigio tenía que regresar a su casa, tomo un largo respiro y fue a la cocina, donde Tezuka seguía comiendo el yogurt que le había dado Ryoma. El niño estaba sentado en un banco y se veía muy lindo ya que tenía las mejillas llenas de yogurt, aunque ni una sola gota había sido derramada sobre su ropa.

El ojiazul sonrió ligeramente, tomó una servilleta y limpió la cara del chico, que al notar el toque de sus manos sobre su rostro, se sobresaltó ligeramente. Levantó la cara y se encontró con la mirada del tensai que le sonreía

-Perdóname, Tezuka- pidió amablemente.

El niño no contestó nada.

El prodigio de Seigaku terminó de limpiar la cara del niño y siguió hablando.

-Trataremos de llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante ¿no? Vámonos a casa…-

Sin embargo, ante la sorpresa de todos los que estaban ahí (dado que Momo y Ryoma veían todo desde la puerta de la cocina) el niño simplemente respondió:

-No quiero…-

Momoshiro se quedó con la boca abierta y Ryoma también. Fuji sólo se quedo con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué dijiste…?-

Tezuka dio un salto y se alejó de él.

-Hace rato sentí un impulso enorme por estar contigo- contestó mirando sus zapatos- pero creo que no compartes el mismo sentimiento conmigo…-

-Tezuka… espera-

-Perdona por los problemas en que te metí- respondió, haciendo una reverencia.

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que había pasado…, era como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago a cada uno. Sin embargo, nadie los había preparado para lo que pasaría; el niño se alejó de él y se acercó hasta donde estaban Momoshiro y Ryoma.

-Me quedaré con ellos- finalizó sonriendo, como si hubiera dicho la cosa más normal del mundo.

Los 3 se quedaron boquiabiertos y reaccionaron de distintos modos.

Momoshiro lanzó un grito y abrazó al capitán, levantándolo del piso y estrujándolo entre sus brazos mientras hablaba emocionado – ¡Nos divertiremos mucho, Tezuka-buchou!-

Ryoma, ante eso, comenzó a sacar chispas por los ojos y sujetó al niño, tratando de separarlo del asfixiante abrazo en que el otro lo tenía envuelto, pero completamente lleno de celos -¡¡SUELTALOOOO!!- gritó, pero Tezuka y Momoshiro eran felices abrazándose y riéndose juntos.

¿Y Fuji? Él simplemente salió de ahí, incapaz de estar ni un segundo más en ese lugar. Momoshiro y Ryoma no se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba ahí hasta que escucharon la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de un portazo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-Creo que fue lo mejor, ¿no crees Echizen?-

El chico solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante al capitán, que estaba encantado de la vida, colgado del cuello del otro.

-Sí tú lo dices…- masculló y dirigiéndose al niño, agregó- Momoshiro suele tener mucha hambre en la noche, recuerda lo que te dije.

Fue entonces que el pequeño se separo del cuello del otro, pero no por eso dejo de estar con Momo, cosa que puso a Ryoma en mal modo.

………………………………………….

Inui Sadaharu nunca había escrito tan rápidamente en su cuaderno como lo hacía ahora.

-datos, datos, datos… Periodo de prueba. Sujeto: Tezuka Kunimitsu. Edad actual… 3 ó 4 años, al menos en apariencia.

Su mano garabateaba números, frases, características y un sin fin de cosas que solo él entendía.

Su experimento había dado resultado y una sonrisa maléfica reflejaba su satisfacción.

Tezuka Kunimitsu se había hecho joven, era un hecho y aunque lo que el había planificado era crear una formula que rejuveneciera un poco la vida de las células, había logrado ir más allá… El que hubiera podido hacer que se convirtiera en niño prácticamente lo había hecho creador del elixir de la juventud y eso era algo muuuuuuuuuuy bueno. Ya se imaginaba su vida en el más alto nivel social, lleno de dinero, en un lugar donde las arrugas y la vejez no existían…

Aunque sus compañeros lo habían inculpado automáticamente, con una simple mentira pudo zafarse de la responsabilidad y eso aumentaba más su felicidad. Necesitaba más datos del niño y de su comportamiento, pero tampoco podía estar pegado a él todo el tiempo o sería demasiado sospechoso; sin embargo aprovecharía todas las oportunidades que tuviera para estar cerca de él, después se encargaría de crear una cura… pero ahora no era tiempo para eso.

Fin del capitulo.

¡Hola a todos!

¿Qué les pareció este capi? Ojala les haya gustado, yo me divertí aunque hice sufrir a dos que tres, ja, ja, ja!

OMG Ayer me paso algo súper chistoso que me gustaría plasmar aquí por que quiero que haya un registro de esto, jo

Nos pidieron dibujar a lo que más le teníamos miedo y yo dibujo un alien, por que de verdad me aterran ¿y saben qué me dijeron? Que esos aliens (por que dibuje 2) eran como que mis dos lados XD!! Uno era "mi lado adulto" y el otro era "mi lado infantil!" Y me traume xq me dijeron que eso era como que no alcanzar la madurez por que no podía separarme de mi lado infantil……… my gosh!

Pero bueno… XD

Me han pedido a la Golden, perdón por no ponerla en este capi, pero en el siguiente haré todo lo posible para darles un espacio para ellos ;D

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Marriot


	5. Pervertido

**Little Lover**

(FujixTezuka)

7 de enero de 2009

**Capítulo 5: "Pervertido"**

Había pasado un día y todos los titulares se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Fuji entro solo a los vestidores del club de tennis. Obviamente, tampoco estaban Momoshiro y Echizen (que se habían quedado con el capitán y aún no llegaban) así que sintieron una enorme preocupación de saber dónde estaba.

-¿Dónde esta Tezuka, Fuji?- preguntó Kawamura de una forma tímida, como si el prodigio hubiera olvidado a un niño de unos tres años como quien olvida un cuaderno cualquiera en la casa.

El ojiazul, que hasta el momento había acomodado sus cosas dentro de su locker, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, volteó a verlo. Como siempre, sonreía, sin embargo esa sonrisa era muy distinta a la que tenía siempre: un lado de su boca se elevaba más de un lado que el otro, lo que hacía parecer una sonrisa chueca y que significaba mal humor. Todos al notarlo sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda.

-No tengo la más mínima idea, Taka-san- contestó mientras volvía a la labor de acomodar sus cosas dentro del locker.

Los demás titulares guardaron silencio mientras volteaban hacía otro lado, tratando de no hacer más incómoda la situación, pero la atmósfera era tan pesada que fácilmente podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-¡Buenos días!-

Dios existía y la salvación llegó. Momoshiro y Echizen que tenían un bollo en la boca cada uno, entraron a los vestidores del club. Justo cuando abrieron la puerta y entraron, Fuji azotó la puerta de su locker, haciendo un estruendo. Los recién llegados se quedaron congelados cuando el prodigio volteó a verlos con una mirada, nada disimulada, de odio.

-…Buenos días-

Kikumaru estaba muy nervioso, nunca había visto a Fuji de tal modo y estaba seguro que en cualquier instante se volvería un asesino psicópata y mataría a todos, cosa que no quería. Era muy joven y popular para morir.

-¡Ochibi!- Se abalanzó sobre el menor que se quejo ante lo fuerte que lo estrujó, haciendo que el bollo se le cayera al piso.

-¡Eso duele Eiji-senpai!-

Los demás trataron de ignorar olímpicamente al prodigio, que seguía con su mala vibra, enfocándose en los dos chicos.

-¿Saben algo de Tezuka-buchou?- preguntó Kaidoh con recelo.

-Esta en mi casa- contestó Echizen mientras se liberaba del abrazo del mayor y juntaba su bollo mirándolo con tristeza. Lo que iba a ser su desayuno…se había llenado de algo de polvo

-¡¿En tu casa?!- preguntaron los demás sorprendidos, hasta Fuji

-¿Por qué en tu casa? ¿Qué no se iba a quedar con Momoshiro?- preguntó el prodigio algo molesto. El resto de los titulares se quedaron en silencio, obviamente no sabían nada del escándalo que había pasado, ni de la participación de Hyotei.

-Por que sí- contestó el chico con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada hacía otro lado. No le pensaba decir que se había llevado al capitán a su casa por que no quería que "estrechara" su espontánea nueva y cercana relación con Momoshiro. Claro, fue prácticamente imposible apartar al chico de los brazos de su superior, pero en cuanto pudo salió corriendo de ahí. Además no había sido tan malo, su familia no le hizo muchas preguntas y lo recibieron bien, inclusive su padre que siempre se había mostrado ajeno a todo, se la paso pegado al niño, jugando con él y Karupin y estaba segurísimo que lo escucho decir que se había convertido en el nuevo heredo de los Echizen en vez de Ryoma.

Oishi estaba muy confundido y pidió una explicación al respecto. Sí se suponía que Fuji había sido el encargado de cuidar al capitán ¿Por qué había terminado en la casa de Echizen? Momoshiro que se había mantenido en silencio por estar más entretenido en comer su bollo que en otra cosa, empezó a relatar todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Todos escucharon con atención.

Inui estaba escribiendo datos en su libreta como loco, tratando de anotar hasta el más ínfimo detalle de la narración de Momoshiro. Kaidoh lo miraba disimuladamente. Sabía que su superior siempre tenía la manía de los datos y eso, pero estaba empezando a sospechar que Inui tenía algo que ver en la transformación del capitán, aunque ya lo hubiera negado antes. "_Voy a llegar al fondo de este asunto_" pensó mientras un ligero "fsssshh" escapaba de sus labios.

-Y así paso todo- finalizó Momo, colocando su mano encima de la cabeza de Ryoma que se quejó levemente.

Eiji y Oishi fueron los únicos que se atrevieron a mirar feo al prodigio y tal como lo había hecho Momoshiro el día anterior, empezaron a gritarle lo irresponsable que era, que había empeorado la situación, que el pobre de Tezuka había sufrido por su culpa y muchas cosas más; aunque el ojiazul quiso defenderse, no pudo. Cuando la Golden pair hacía algo juntos, no había quien los detuviera. El resto se limitó a observarlos hasta que 15 minutos después de tanto grito pensaron que había sido suficiente.

-Tezuka-chan debe estar tan triste- dramatizó Eiji con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- después de las cosas horribles que le hiciste Fujiko…-

El genio de Seigaku no contestó nada. Si bien se había ganado el enojo de sus compañeros y de cierto modo el desprecio del capitán, al menos había pasado bien la cena con su hermano Yuuta y con toda su familia, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo y que bien había valido de recompensa por todo lo que había pasado.

-Si Tezuka-chan no quiere estar con Fujiko y puede quedarse en casa de Ochibi, entonces no creo que haya problema si yo lo cuido el día de hoy- exclamó de nuevo el pelirrojo, olvidándose de su exageración pasada y regresando a su habitual buen humor como si nada.

Oishi no lo veía muy bien

-Tezuka no es un juguete que se pueda compartir, Eiji… - dijo preocupado.

-Ay no te quejes, Oishi…, de hecho sería buena idea que me acompañaras para que Tezuka-chan y tú mejoren su relación y así ya no llore cuando este contigo…- le recriminó el chico haciendo pucheros y aunque la madre de Seigaku quiso encontrar alguna objeción ante ese comentario, no pudo.

-Entonces mañana Kaidoh y yo cuidaremos de Tezuka- hablo de repente Inui con un tono de emoción que dejo a los demás con los ojos como platos. Además Kaidoh puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario. ¿Por qué **él** tenía que acompañarlo? Como los demás se quedaron en silencio, Sadaharu lo dio como hecho y sonrió ante eso.

-Mada mada dane…- susurró Ryoma mientras le prestaba atención de nuevo a su bollo sucio, pensando en que se compraría uno con relleno de chocolate cuando fuera la hora del receso.

……………………

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y cuando sonó el timbre de la salida, Eiji empezó a dar saltitos de emoción. Vería a Oishi en la salida e irían juntos a la casa de Echizen, donde vería a chibi Tezuka y cuidaría de él, aunque obviamente eso sólo era una excusa. El cuidar con Oishi al capitán, era más una cita con el subcapitán que nada. Él tenía un encanto natural con todos y sabía que se ganaría el aprecio de Tezuka en poco tiempo. Esa tarde sería una cita divertida~

-Ojala te diviertas, Eiji, aunque te advierto que es una pesadilla- habló Fuji al ver que el chico guardaba sus cosas en la mochila, muy emocionado.

-Nya~ Fuji, deberías tratar de nuevo con Tezuka-chan, estoy seguro que no es tan malo como dices-sonrió el chico yéndose de ahí, no sin antes despedirse con un "_bye bye_" con un movimiento de la mano.

Fuji se quedo en silencio, pensando que si bien había tenido un mal inicio con Tezuka, talvez la reconciliación sería bonita y lo bastante definitiva para ganarse el corazón del niño. Sonrió malévolamente y se puso a idear la mejor forma de poder hacer las paces con el capitán….

……………….

-¡Nyaaa~~ Ochibi!- El pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre Echizen en cuanto lo vio. Oishi ya estaba con él y seguía sin estar muy convencido, pues su cara se reflejaba un gesto de recelo. Momoshiro también esta ahí, ya que quería ver de nuevo al capitán y aprovechar para pasar un poco de tiempo con Ryoma, pero eso era algo que mantenía en_ secreto_. Fueron directo a la casa del novato y se sorprendieron de lo que encontraron.

Naijiroh Echizen quien sabe cómo, pero había conseguido un traje de marinerito (una boina blanca, con unos hilos azules colgando, playera blanca con el característico collar de tela que tenía sus franjas azules y un pantalón que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla de color azul) y se lo había puesto a Tezuka. Ambos estaban sentados viéndose de frente y tenían un gesto serio en el rostro…, estaban jugando ajedrez. Tezuka movió una pieza y susurró -Ja Nate-. Naijiroh soltó un grito de dolor que fue bastante audible a varias cuadras a la redonda. El padre de Ryoma miró con recelo al _mocoso_ que ya le había vencido en todos los juegos de mesa que tenía. Lo que más coraje le daba era que ni siquiera podía decir "Jaque Mate" correctamente.

-Bueno, es digno del heredero de los Echizen- susurró con un orgullo repentino.

-¿De que hablas, viejo?- preguntó Ryoma, interrumpiendo, y levantando al capitán del suelo, abrazándolo- ¿Y por qué disfrazaste a Tezuka-buchou de esta forma?-

-¡¿Ah?!- Naijiroh no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado las visitas y le incomodó bastante que todos lo miraran como si fuera un pervertido. Soltó una risita de autosuficiencia, tratando de hacer como si no le importara mucho mientras se levantaba del piso. Pensaba soltar una larga perorata de lo mal educado que era Ryoma, pero en ese instante unas fotografías cayeron del bolsillo de su traje de monje. Momoshiro, que era el que estaba más cerca de él se agachó para tomarlas y regresarlas, aunque el padre de Ryoma se puso blanco al instante, tratando de recogerlas inmediatamente y gritando que no necesitaba ayuda, pero era demasiado tarde; el chico las había tomado y los demás se acomodaron detrás de él para verlas también.

Todas las fotos eran de Tezuka con su traje de marinerito mirando a la cámara en distintas formas, en una estaba sentado abrazando a Karupin, en otra sonriendo, en otra estaba comiendo helado mientras ponía un gesto ingenuo. A Momoshiro se le reventó una vena de la frente por el enojo,esas fotos sin duda eran del gusto de los pederastas.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-

Eiji tomó al capitán y salió corriendo de ahí mientras que Oishi, Echizen y Momoshiro dejaban sin sentido a Naijiroh por el golpe que cada uno le soltó: el subcapitán le pegó de lleno en el rostro, Momo le hundió el puño en el estómago y Ryoma lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna.

………………………...

-¡Oh pobre de ti, Tezuka-chan! ¡El papá de Ochibi te ha de haber hecho pasar malos momentos!- Eiji había corrido más de 1 kilómetro sin voltear atrás ni un solo momento y ahora se encontraba en su lugar favorito, el que compartía con Oishi y que ahora también compartía con el capitán.

El niño lo veía curioso, mientras parpadeaba varias veces y ponía un gesto de ingenuidad que superaba al del buen Kawamura. El pelirrojo suspiró mientras revolvía con cariño el cabello del castaño que se quejó levemente. Ya había pasado una hora y media desde la huída de la cada de Ryoma y el cielo estaba lleno de tonos rojizos y naranjas, pues había comenzado a atardecer. Su estómago dejo escapar un audible gruñido que hizo reír al pequeño.

-¡No es gracioso Tezuka-chan, tengo mucha hambre! -

El niño siguió riendo pero un gruñido también salió de su estómago, haciéndolo sonrojarse. Kikumaru fue ahora el que sonreía maliciosamente en señal de burla.

-Al parecer tu también estas hambriento-

-Entonces creo que fue buena idea pasar por hamburguesas- habló alguien de repente. Los ojos de Eiji se iluminaron al instante pues esa voz era la de Oishi, quien llevaba tres enormes bolsas de comida, llenas de hamburguesas, papas fritas y sodas.

-¡Oishiiiiiii! ¡Eres mi salvación!- Faltó poco para que el chico se abalanzara sobre el vice-capitán pero mejor decidió no hacerlo, no quería que las bolsas cayeran y se quedaran sin comida. Inclusive Tezuka lo miro con los ojos como platos, llenos de brillo de felicidad.

El vice-capitán se sentó al lado de Tezuka y le ofreció una hamburguesa con queso. El niño sonrió y acepto de buena gana el ofrecimiento, dándole una gran mordida a la hamburguesa. Eiji y Oishi intercambiaron una mirada de regocijo ante eso. El pelirrojo también tomó una hamburguesa y empezó a comer, mientras el otro chico le dio un sorbo a su soda.

Si bien no era la cita que había pensado que sería, Kikumaru estaba feliz de ver que, al parecer, Oishi y Tezuka empezaban a llevarse bien y esta seguro que si Fuji se esforzaba, lograría ganarse el cariño del niño de nuevo. Además, lo que importaba es que estaba disfrutando el momento, de estar pasando tiempo con su compañero de dobles.

Ninguno notó que unos metros más atrás unos lentes brillaban malévolamente. Como siempre, Inui Sadaharu anotaba datos en su libreta mientras sonreía como idiota. La información que estaba recopilando era como oro puro y no podía dejar ningún detalle descuidado…, lo que no sabía es que Kaoruh Kaidoh también lo espiaba de lejos, con gesto de pocos amigos y con un "fsssshh" escapando de su boca. Ahora sus sospechas estaban más que confirmadas: su superior tenía mucho que ver con la transformación que le había ocurrido al capitán y tenía que descubrirlo a como diera lugar.

……………………………..

Mientras, en la residencia Echizen…

Naijiroh seguía sin sentido y tanto Ryoma como Momoshiro seguían enojados. El primero estaba sentado sobre la cara de su padre, tal y como Sumire-sensei lo había hecho aquella vez en la playa, cuando jugaron con los de Rokkaku. El segundo estaba sentado sobre la espalda del inconsciente, haciéndole difícil la labor de respirar.

-gggzz, que vergüenza, no pensé que mi padre me diera tanta pena- se quejó el príncipe, dando pequeños saltos sobre la cara del mencionado…, se sentía tentado a soltarse un gas, pero Momoshiro estaba presente y no quería que lo mirara feo. Su superior sólo asintió.

-Momo-senpai hay algo que no me cuadra…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó el otro con curiosidad.

-Cuando Tezuka-buchou estaba ayer en mi casa, decía frases cortadas, como si todavía no pudiera hablar bien todavía- explicó Ryoma con recelo- pero cuando estuvimos en tu casa y habló con Fuji-senpai, lo hizo con una naturalidad increíble… ¿no crees que es raro?-

Momoshiro asintió.

-Creo que aún hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de este asunto, pero ya verás que poco a poco se irán descubriendo- respondió con un tono de determinación que hicieron suspirar a Ryoma como una niña. El chico sonrió burlonamente mientras despeinaba al chico que se quejaba inútilmente.

¿Y las fotografías de Tezuka? Él las tenía guardadas en su bolsillo, como un pequeño tesoro. Pero Ryoma no iba a dejar que las conservara….

……………………………………

Esa noche, tras varios intentos inútiles de comunicarse al celular de Tezuka, que siempre lo mandaba al buzón, y después de haber hartado a los padres del mencionado por tantas llamadas que les hacía, hasta el punto de desconectar el teléfono para ya no ser molestados, Ore-sama tomó una decisión.

Agarró su celular y empezó a mandar un mensaje a cada uno de los capitanes del club de tennis de las demás escuelas. Había adjuntado el video que había tomado Oshitari Yuushi y agregó un mensaje lleno de maldad: _"Al parecer Tezuka no es la persona respetable que todos creíamos"_. Sabía que estaba mal pero no le importaba llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de saber la verdad, pensaba enojado. Y sólo para que los de Seigaku estuvieran enterados de lo que había hecho, le pidió a Akutawa Jiroh que le reenviara el mensaje a Fuji. El rubio aceptó, y lo hizo apenas le llegó el mensaje.

………………………………………

Fuji se encontraba en su cuarto, acostado sobre su cama, pensando en la forma de hacer las paces con el capitán. Aún no se le había ocurrido nada lo suficientemente bueno.

Entonces su celular sonó; era una alerta de mensaje. Como lo tenía cerca, lo tomó casi inmediatamente. El remitente era Jiroh y lo abrió sin sospechar. _El mensaje del mal _se reprodujo en ese instante y en cuanto terminó de verlo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. mientras los gritos de regaño de Oishi, Eiji y Momoshiro resonaron en su cabeza. Ahora de verdad que el asunto del capitán se había convertido en un gran escándalo pues aunque Jiroh le había mandado el mensaje, sabía que todo había sido obra del engreído capitán de Hyotei, Atobe Keigo.

Sin duda sus compañeros lo matarían al día siguiente.

Fin del capitulo.

¡Hola!

¡Oh dios, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo! Bien, a los que pidieron Golden pair, espero que les haya gustado, creo…que no soy buena escribiendo de ellos, ¡disculpen!

¡Próximo capitulo Data-shh pair! O al menos eso creo…; posiblemente también habrá cierta aparición de algunos miembros de RikkaiDai así que estén pendientes ¡hay cierto chico lindo que me hace "ojitos" desde hace tiempo así que tengo que incluirlo!

¿Los reyes magos les dejaron algo bueno? A mi me dejaron un mensaje diciéndome que es ilegal pedir a Tezuka Kunimitsu para mí sola, que no debo ser envidiosa y que posiblemente terminaría asesinada por más de uno. ¡Bueno, ya qué, deberé compartirlo con todos sus fans!

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Marriot~


End file.
